Question: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{a - 2}{4a - 4} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4a - 4$ $ -(a - 2) = \dfrac{4a - 4}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(a - 2) = 4a - 4 $ $-2a + 4 = 4a - 4$ $4 = 6a - 4$ $8 = 6a$ $6a = 8$ $a = \dfrac{8}{6}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{4}{3}$